The Constitution of the nkrs200 Wiki
VIEWERS NOTE: This constitution is similar to the DL101 Wiki Cinstitution. That is due to me being the one who wrote it. ---- The nkrs200 Wiki Constitution The Preamble We the people of the nkrs200 Wiki have set out to bring forth a more secure union of people, to promote fairness among others in a community, and to ensure the safety and security of the people who use the wiki on a daily basis while we the people of the nkrs200 Admin Team secure their rights. Article 1: Administration Privileges The Administrators of this wiki are subjected to the following rules and regulations: 1.) Admins may ban any user who may be threatening other users who are caught using flames, gossip, etc. for no more than one day for the first time, two days for the second time, and four days for the third offense. Anything after may be subjected to banning for durations between 1 week to 1 month. Ten offenses will result in a permanent ban. 2.) Admins must have an reasonable intention to ban somebody. Any admin who bans a user or another admin with no intention will have their admin privileges revoked or will be banned for the remained for the day. All notifications that deal with this must be directed to the Department of Ban Clearing. 3.) Any admin who is caught being unfair to any other user or admin will be banned for a week and, depending on the situation, may have their admin privileges revoked. A case where admins may not have their admin privileges revoked is when an admin may be not including a user to the chat. A case where admins may have their admin privileges revoked is when an admin is not allowing a user or another admin to be included in any conversation on a chat page or when an admin removes a comment that is critical for the user to improve their article. 4.) The founder of this wiki must follow these guidelines otherwise they will be striked. 5.) Admins may strike a user (a strike is to give a warning) whether they are admin or not. 6.) The constitution is to be only edited by the Admins, but must add all amendments to the amendments section. Failure to do so will result in a immediate 2 hour ban. 7.) If an admin makes a user a buearucrat without notifiying nkrs200, Thunderbirds101, and/or AT88TV:Reloaded via messaging, the admin is subjected to being revoked of admin rights. Article 2: The Rights of the Non-Admins The non-admin users have the following rules and regulations: 1.) They must be kind and courteous to each other user and admin as if they were friends to one and another. Violators will be reported and will be banned for at most one week, but no less than 2 hours. In a worse case scenario where violators are continuously reported, those violators will be banned for no more than two months. 2.) Users must behave in a mannerly fashion (behave appropriately). Any disruption to the peace will be banned for at most one month. 3.) Users must not start any flame wars. They are completely pointless, and they are absolutely frowned upon by the other users. There is a ZERO TOLERANCE POLICY for Flame Wars. Anyone who is caught could be banned permanently in a severe case. If the case is not severe, then the user will be banned for at most 2 weeks, but no less than 2 days. 4.) Any user who messes up any information on a profile will be reported and will be banned permenently in severe cases. In all non-severe cases, the user may be banned for up to 2 weeks, but no more than 2 months. 5.) Anything that is copied from any site (i.e. Wikipedia, Google, etc.) will automatically be deleted on-site. All work MUST be cited if using a source. No exceptions. Person found guilty will be banned for two weeks. 6.) Anybody who is caught doing anything malicious will be banned for three days. 7.) Non-Admins may not enforce the laws. 8.) Both Admins and non-Admins must not request errors for anybody's Funny Windows Errors Series regardless. 9.) Nobody can submit an error request for any video series, even if it does not belong to nkrs200's videos. Any error requests will not be accepted and the user will be banned for 1 hour. Article 3: The Administrative Departments There are several established departments within this Wiki. They are as follows: - Department of Ban Clearing: Allows a review of all ban statements, and will decide (based on a jury of 3 admins) if the user's banning was fair or not. - Department of Records: This department must have all information of every user on file, and will be updated if the user's profile is updated. This role must be filled by 5 admins for every two letters of the alphabet. They are also in charge of keeping a list of the number of times a user was banned (committee of 1 Admin). - Department of Ban Sentence Correction: This jury (composed of 5 admins who are not in the Department of Ban Clearing) will adjust the sentence of the ban of all users whenever it is necessary and proper whenever a user is banned. - Department of Investigation: Responsible for questioning people involved with anything that involves with the banning of a user. - Department of Administration Approval: This department will be consisted of only me and two other admins. This board will grow when necessary. The purpose of this department is to determine if a user is qualified to be an admin. If they are, they must be notified immediately. If not, no notification is necessary. Article 4: The Amending Process The amending process must be done in a certain procedure. The following is the process of Amending this constitution: 1.) Any user must tell an admin about a proposed Amendment stating where in the constitution it should amend to. 2.) The amendment MUST have at least 1 Section with no more than one clause. 3.) The admins must all meet in a private chat to vote on the proposed amendment. 4.) If the proposed amendment is agreed upon, then the admins MUST tell the people on chat who are non-Admins to vote whether or not the proposed amendment should be passed. If the proposed amendment is not agreed in the admin private chat, then the proposal will be scrapped. 5.) If there is a 3/5 majority vote for the proposed amendment, the amendment is passed. If there is a 3/5 majority against the amendment, then the proposed amendment could be revised up to a maximum of 3 times by the admin committee to counteract the non-Admin non-support. If the proposed amendment is not passed by the non-Admins after the third time, the proposed amendment is scrapped. Article 5: The Warning System If anything gets out of hand, I will issue a warning, or a strike, if a user's conduct is out of order. If ANY user receives 3 strikes, they are automatically gone for a month. I will let them have one last chance, but if they blow it, they go out the window permenently. NO EXCEPTIONS UNLESS RULED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF BAN CLEARING! Article 6: Request Policy Nobody, whether they are an admin or non-admin; shall NOT request any signs, errors, or news bulletins for any of nkrs200's Video series or any other user's video series. Any user caught will be banned for a week. However, you may request messages in a PRIVATE chat. NO EXCEPTIONS! Article 7: Messaging If anybody sends a message or an email that contains threatening information, the person who sent that message will be banned for two hours. Keep in mind that all messages are tracked. Amendments to the nkrs200 Wiki Constitution This section is reserved for amendments to the Constitution. If any user modifies this section or any portion of this constitution at all, they will be banned for no more than two months. #Revision of Article 3 Clause 4: Any user who messes up or places falsified information on any page shall be banned for no less than 2 weeks but no more than 2 months. #The First Offense Clause: If a user recieves a ban sentence for any rule that they broke, they must be banned for at least 1 to 2 hours but no more than twelve hours. If they violate the same law again, they will serve the minimum punishment for breaking that law. #Any user who is found BAN EVADING must be banned for two days with no exceptions. The First Offense Clause does NOT apply to this amendment. #Rivision of Article 7 Section 3: As of May 1, 2015, any user who asks for any PERSONAL information about nkrs200 or any other admin (unless if that admin themselves reveal that information themselves) will face a ban sentence of up to 10 days to 10 years. Conclusion In conclusion of the said rights above as well as the Departments and committees, we do establish this constitution for the people of this Wiki page and to ensure the security of their rights. Category:Law